legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Battle Stars P1: Izuku "Deku" Midoriya vs Ruby Rose/Transcript
(Deep within the forests of Remnant, the sounds of roaring can be heard as well as obvious sounds of destruction. In the woods, the aspiring hero in training Izuku Midoriya is seen fighting against a Grimm) Izuku: Gnn! Holy crap! (The Grimm charges toward Izuku) Izuku; Alright, last one! (Izuku charges up his attack) Izuku: DETROIT!! SMASH!!! (Izuku punches the Grimm in the head, knocking through some nearby trees and away from him) Izuku: *Sighs with relief* That was close. (Izuku then looks around) Izuku: Now I gotta get out of here. Who knows when more of those things will come by. Plus, the others might be worried. (Izuku starts to walk away. As he walks he is seen being watched by Ruby Rose) Ruby: Whoa! He just beat a Grimm in one punch! Is he a Huntsman? I have to find out! *Speeds off* (Izuku is seen walking) Izuku: I just hope I don't see one of those things again. I don't know how many more attacks I can dish out. (Suddenly Ruby appears in front of Izuku) Ruby: Hi! Izuku: *Jumps back* AHH! (Izuku slips and falls on his back) Izuku: The heck?! Ruby: Whoa you okay? Izuku: Uh.. Y-Yeah I'm fine. *Stands up* W-Who are you? Ruby: I'm Ruby Rose! Huntress In Training! Izuku: Huntress? Ruby: Yeah! Are you a Hunter? I saw how you killed that Grimm so you must be a really strong one! Izuku: Am I what? Ruby: A Hunter! Izuku: Uhhh, n-no I'm a....hero. Well, hero-in-training. Ruby: Hero-in-training? Izuku: Yeah. From U.A. Ruby: What's U.A.? Izuku: Wait you never heard of U.A.? Ruby: Nope. Izuku: *Thinking* Who is this girl? (Izuku looks at Ruby) Izuku: *Thinking* She seems friendly but at the same time I feel like there's something else about her that I'm missing. (Izuku then looks around) Izuku: W-Well, I uhhh, I gotta go now. I've got friends that I need to meet. Ruby: Oh wait! Izuku: W-What? Ruby: You wanna fight? Izuku: Fight??? Ruby: Yeah! I wanna see what else you can do! What do you say? Izuku: U-Uhhh.... (Izuku looks away and down at his hands) Izuku:....Y-You sure? Ruby: Yeah it'll just be a sparing match! I bet we could learn a thing or two from each other! Izuku: Hmm... All right I guess I can do that. Ruby: Sweet! *Pulls out Crescent Rose* Let's go! Izuku: WHOA! BIG SCYTHE!! Ruby: Get ready! Here I come! Announcer: BATTLE STARS!!! FIGHT!!!! Izuku: Me first!! (Izuku charges toward Ruby) Izuku: *Charges attack while thinking* Only a little bit. I can't use too much or- (Ruby suddenly vanishes from in front of Izuku) Izuku: ??? Huh?! (Ruby suddenly appears behind Izuku) Ruby: Got you now! Izuku: *Sees Ruby* WHOA! (Deku ducks and starts to dodge as Ruby swings her scythe at him) Izuku: *Thinking* Where did she get that thing!?! (Izuku then notices his chance as he looks at Ruby's stomach) Izuku: *Thinking* Wait, this it the shot I need! (Izuku's arm then glows) Izuku: SMASH!!! Ruby: !! (Izuku hits Ruby in the stomach with a low power attack, knocking her away) Izuku: Alright, I got it! (Ruby flies through a tree, snapping it in two) Izuku: !! AH!! Oh no, I'm sorry! Are you okay over there?! (Ruby lands on the other side as she holds her stomach) Ruby: Oh man... That hurt... That punch was as hard as Yang's... *Gets up* Izuku: Oh good you're all right... Hey listen let's just stop this before someone gets more hurt! Ruby: You kidding!? We just got started! And I'm about to take this up a notch! Izuku:.....Huh? (Ruby suddenly uses her semblance to speed off) Izuku: What the?! (Izuku notice Ruby for the briefest of moments but she moves too fast for him to keep up) Izuku: *Thinking* This speed is crazy! She could give Tenya a run for his money! (Izuku then feels something cut his arm) Izuku: Gnn! *Grabs his arm* She cut me!? (Izuku looks to find a cut on his arm) Izuku: *Thinking* What kind of Quirk is this!? (Ruby then goes for another attack which Izuku notices) Izuku: !! Crap! (Izuku jumps as Ruby goes and swings at him, dodging the attack) Ruby: *Thinking* He knew I was coming!? Izuku: MANCHESTER!!! Ruby: !! (Ruby looks to find Izuku coming down toward her with a kick) Izuku: SMASH!!! (Izuku hits Ruby in the back, knocking her into the ground and cracking it) Ruby: GNN!!! (Izuku lands on the ground) Izuku: That had to work! (Ruby begins to slowly stand back up) Izuku: No way.... (Ruby looks over at Izuku with a smirk) Izuku: H-..How are you still conscious!? No one I've ever sparred with can withstand that much from my attack! Ruby: *Shakes head and then pulls out her scroll and checks her aura* Ah. My aura is still in the yellow! Izuku: Aura?? What- (Ruby switches her scythe to gun mode) Izuku: Is that- (Ruby fires a shot which flies past Izuku's head) Izuku: !! A GUN?! (Ruby continues firing as Izuku dodges and takes cover) Izuku: As if this fight couldn't get any weirder. (Izuku then looks around the corner) Ruby: Come on! Aren't you gonna fight back? Izuku:...... (Izuku clenches a fist before he quickly runs out from the corner) Izuku: I am! (Izuku rushes at Ruby shoot fires at him but Izuku evades the shots. As he gets close enough, he throws an upper cut, the manages to hit Ruby's scythe and knocks it out of her hands) Ruby: *Gasp* CRESCENT ROSE!! (Izuku charges one final attack) Izuku: DETROIT!!!! Ruby: !!! Izuku: SMAAAAASH!!!!! (Izuku hits Ruby in the stomach once more, breaking her Aura and sending her flying through another tree) Announcer: K.O!!! (Izuku grabs his arm in pain) Izuku: GAH!! Crap, that was it. (Izuku walks over to Ruby and looks down at her) Izuku: You okay? Ruby: *Groans in pain* Wow... You're strong... Izuku: Yeah. And you're fast. (Ruby smiles) Izuku: *Reaches hand out* Here. (Izuku helps Ruby up) Ruby: Gnn, thanks. Izuku: Don't mention it. (Izuku looks at Ruby) Izuku: So uhhh, you wanna spar again sometime? Ruby: Hmm, yeah. Yeah that could be fun! Izuku: *Smiles* Awesome! (Izuku and Ruby both high five as the scene fades out) THE WINNER OF THIS BATTLE IS...... IZUKU MIDORIYA!!! Category:LOTM: Battle Stars Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts